


Kisses

by Suzurin



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzurin/pseuds/Suzurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first 8 kisses shared between Jake and Yue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

The first kiss from Yue to Jake was after he saved her from a group of monsters.

She had wandered a bit too far into Blessia Island after seeing a colored grass she needed, and she hadn't seen the Gate transport monsters near her. Jake had been nearby, both to train and to retrieve iron and the like for Tanya. He witnessed her frantically running from a group of goblin pirates as she narrowly dodged daggers thrown at her.

He instinctively rushed forward, blocking the goblins from pursuing her and deftly returning them to the Forest of Beginnings. She ran up to him, panting, staring at him with a mixture of relief and wonder and happiness, clutching her injured arm. His eyes flickered from her face, to her arm, then to somewhere in the distance as he procured some bandages.

He insulted her as he bandaged her arm, making excuses about how it would be "too pathetic of a sight" to watch her try on her own. But Yue stared at him with an expression of pure delight, not batting an eyelash at any of the venom he threw her way. He finished and made to leave, and that's when it happened.

She grasped his arm, pulling him back firmly as she softly kissed his cheek. His eyes widened and she pulled away, her eyes also widening at the sight of his reddening cheeks. Jake struggled to find words, but eventually gave up and stomped away after several awkward moments.

Yue decided she liked seeing Jake with red ears.

 

The second kiss from Yue to Jake was after he retrieved some merchandise a Chipsqueek had stolen from her. He had remembered too late her form of gratitude to him, and wandered home wondering why she affected him so.

 

The third kiss from Yue to Jake, he knew full well it would happen. He didn't move.

 

The first kiss from Jake to Yue was at the Shooting Star festival.

He had purposefully sought her out to stand next to her, yet said nothing to her. He appeared to be trying to act nonchalant, but was obviously displeased when any male came close to her. She giggled and asked if he'd like to watch the stars with her. He awkwardly agreed, and they shuffled over to the path just outside of town as it turned to night.

They stood together for hours, talking about trivial things as they scanned the sky for stars. Yue suddenly grabbed his sleeve, pointing excitedly at the sky. His eyes followed her hand just in time to see the tail-end of a shooting star, as it faded out of sight. She animatedly talked about how beautiful it was, the first shooting star she'd seen with someone, but his attention was drawn back to her reddened, frostbitten hands.

He gently took her hands, bringing them up to his lips as he blew warm air on them and kissed them. She immediately stopped talking, and he let his lips linger there for a moment longer.

Jake decided he liked seeing Yue's face flush.

 

The second kiss from Jake to Yue happened much later, during the Flower Festival, once Yue had begun to think she had imagined the first one.

Jake had been unusually waiting for her in the spot she usually occupied, relaxing his furrowed brow when he saw her approach. Surprised, she asked him if he had already gone to look at the cherry blossoms, to which he responded he would go see them now. He turned on his heel, walking a few steps away before he paused and glanced over his shoulder at her. She brought her sleeve up to hide her smile, and trotted after him.

They enjoyed the isolated peace beneath the tree, sitting close together and chatting comfortably. A cherry blossom petal caught Jake's eye as it floated down and nestled itself into Yue's hair. He instinctively reached for her, uttering a brief explanation, and she made a noise of comprehension and turned to allow easy access. He ran his fingers through her hair, knocking the petal out, and was surprised at her hair's silky texture as it whispered across his skin.

He continued to fiddle with a lock of her hair, prompting her to ask if everything was alright, but he didn't respond. Instead, he brought the lock of hair up to his lips, as Yue watched out of the corner of her eye in disbelief.

Alicia saw them exiting the square, Yue with a confused blush and Jake with an expression of smug satisfaction, and speculations about their relationship ran through the town for weeks.

 

The third kiss from Jake to Yue was after she completed a delivery request for him. As he kissed her cheek, she didn't know how to feel about having the tables turned on her.

 

The first kiss shared between them was after the Monster Taming Festival, in front of an unsuspecting audience.

They both started that day with a firm determination that if Jake won that contest, that would be the day that they take a chance and propose to the other. So when it was announced in the square that yes, Jake was the winner, he stood there, stunned. His heart pounded in his ears as his hand clenched the aquamarine ring he had made, and only the sound of Yue's geta clacking along the bricks snapped him out of it. He whirled around abruptly, dashing off towards her, surprising the accumulated townspeople.

Jake and Yue met each other on the edge of the square, just beside the DeSaint-Coquille mansion, both out of breath from excitement and with blood rushing in their ears. Any doubts they had flew away when they saw the excited flush on the other's face, and they both brought out their items and shouted proposals at each other.

They heard the ruckus of the townspeople behind them, half disbelief, half laughter at the spectacle, but they didn't acknowledge it. Yue's face split into a toothy, relieved smile, tears accumulating in her eyes as she reached for him, and Jake felt his own expression relax into a similarly euphoric smile as he reached for her.

They met in the middle for their first kiss, only being able to savor it for a second before a loud whoop from Kyle startled them, causing them to break apart. Jake scowled at him irritably, grabbing hold of Yue's hand, and she laughed joyously in response. They spent the rest of the day answering questions, silently wondering when they would be able to get time to themselves again.

 

The second kiss shared between them was a week later, at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fluffy idea that just wouldn't leave me alone. If Kyle marries Cecilia, Jake will marry Yue on Summer 14, Year 2, so I tried to time it out to match that timeline. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
